What Was Real
by thepineandthestar
Summary: Novelization of V Route Day 4 branch so major spoilers to those who haven't played through it yet. No excerpts for no spoilers.


**HIIIIIIII! IT'S ME HERE WRITING THIS BRANCH BECAUSE IT HURT ME A LOT ALSO SUJIN KANG'S VOICE ACTING WAS SO GOOD IN THIS VN I CRIED SO BECUASE I HAVE RO REFUSE RAY'S LOVE AND I AM IN PAIN FOR IT, I'M GONNA SHARE THE PAIN WITH YOU~**

 **•••**

The moment he had walked in to the room, you knew something was up. It wasn't that you didn't trust Ray, per se, you didn't trust him fully enough. Everything that he said in the past four days was enough to sweep you off your feet.

That is, if the situation was normal and that Ray was a normal guy who took you out on dates, cooked for you, and talked to you regularly.

No, the situation was _far_ from it. He was your game developer and you were the beta tester for this e-boyfriend thing game, which was starting to look suspicious (are the guys _really_ just AIs?). He took you somewhere you didn't even have the chance to see the way to, stuck on a floor of a big mansion-like house, and was given things on a silver platter; quite literally actually.

Now, four days later, he'd confessed that he liked you and that he wanted to keep you there forever.

 _A bit… obsessive though._

"Hi, MC," he greeted, snapping you out of your thoughts

You stood from the bed, hiding your phone at your back. He abruptly came to your room, you thought you had at least a few more minutes to compose yourself.

"There seems to be a lot going on in your head," Oh so your occupied expression was obvious

You blinked twice then focused your gaze into his eyes, giving him a small, shy smile.

He dropped the topic, giving you back a smile, "I'm already done with all the preparations. You only need to choose, MC."

 _Somehow that smile looks… devious._

His expression softened. He stepped towards you, grabbing your free hand gently with both of his, bringing it close to his chest.

"Will you please stay with me forever and on?" He asked, a little bit of desperation lacing his words

You bit your lip then pulled your hand away from him. You looked down, not wanting to see the pain that flashed on his face for a second or two.

"I… no thanks," you responded, "I'll return as soon as the game is over."

"Ah," he uttered weakly, "I see. If… if that's what you wish."

You looked back up to meet his eyes but it wasn't much of a good decision since all you saw was sorrow in them.

"But I worked so hard to make my preparations. So… could you at least take a look at what I have for you?" He asked weakly, "Please?"

 _If there was one thing Ray was an expert of, it was guilt tripping._

Looking at and hearing him, felt like kicking a stray puppy who was doing nothing to you. He was like a stray puppy but you didn't have a choice but to leave it behind since your apartment doesn't allow pets. That was what it felt like whenever he was guilt tripping you.

"There's something I want to show you - to you only," he said then offered his hand to you, "Could you come over here for a moment?"

You hesitantly put your hand on his then you felt him pull you until the two of you were walking out of the room and going off the floor you were supposed to stay in.

"This is a bit weird," you spoke, "What is it? What are you trying to do?"

You tried looking around, searching for any clue where you were currently staying at but there were only darkness and with the speed that you were going at, you couldn't make out anything.

You two started going down a flight of stairs.

"My savior told me," he started, "that sometimes, we must force salvation."

You pull away from him but his grip tightened, "P-P-Pardon?"

What seemed like endless stairs finally stopped then you were led further into the darkness.

"Over here, follow me," he said

"Where are we going?" You asked,trying to pry even just one answer from him

He opened a door, pushed you inside, then locked it behind him. There were dimmed lights inside until he flicked a switch which brightened the whole room. The room held a whole wall of working monitors with encryptions you had no idea was about. Was it for the game?

"It's where I'm always working," he answered, "I've never shown it to you, have I? Don't be scared."

You felt yourself stepping away from him when he took a step forward.

"Welcome to my room!" He greeted you

"I, uh, there are a lot of computers…" you pointed out

"Yes." Ray gave you a sweet smile, "This is where I develop the game you're testing and collect information on it."

You took a look at the center monitor, entrancing yourself with the logo of an eye. You felt goosebumps all over your body when you felt him step behind you, putting a gentle hand on your shoulder.

"There's no need for a signature for this contract," he whispered to your ear, sending chills down your spine, "You only have to take a special elixir developed at the place… as a promise you'll stay here."

You turned around and found yourself face to face with Ray. Somehow, his cold mint eyes are warming you up and reeling you in.

 _B-But no. I have to get out of this place._

"Special elixir?" You spoke

He smirked, "Yes, I worked hard to prepare it for today. Close your eyes."

Strangely enough, you found yourself following his orders.

The feeling of warmth close to you left but it was soon back.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

You slowly opened your eyes.

"Here look."

You managed to not look at his face but at the glowing blue liquid in a bottle that he held. It looked so enchanting, like it was the best tasting liquid you would ever taste. It even looked tempting to drink.

"What's this?" You asked, your finger skimming the bottle's shape

"This place develops medicine as well. This elixir will make you happy. You prove that you belong here by taking this elixir," he explained, "Then you can officially become a resident of this place. You can stay here… with me… forever."

 _Wait. Make me happy? Elixir? **Medicine?** What kind of gaming company creates medicine?_

"It looks very suspicious," you pointed out

From its glow to its purpose, something was _definitely_ off.

Ray chuckled, "That's probably because it's your first time seeing it. There's no way I would make you sad. MC, all I wish for is your happiness."

"You can become happy and get a glimpse of what paradise is like if you take this elixir," he added, grabbing your hand to grasp the bottle's neck, "You'll get to realize what a true happiness is little by little."

"You're… not telling me to drink this, are you?" You asked

He frowned ever so slightly, "The contract to stay here is made complete only when you drink it. You don't want to…?"

He furrowed his brows, "You put your faith in me and came all this way here. Can't you trust me just one more time?"

When he saw your still hesitant face, he sighed, "I truly with to make you happy. Didn't you enjoy staying here with me? You… you played my game for me, and, and, and you talked and chatted with me and you made happy memories with me," his face flashed disbelief, "I thought… I thought we were able to form such a connection because we're similar in some ways."

His eyes glistening with tears met your panicked ones, "I thought I could see all of the anxiety, sadness, and loneliness inside you and that's why I want to make you happier."

He let out a shaky breath, running his hand across his white and pink hair, "I don't want you to feel any of the pains or woes I've suffered. You'll get to experience much more entertaining things than that game us you drink this."

He shoved the elixir into your hand, "Drink this and open your eyes next morning and your world will be flooded with happiness. I'll be there for you if you're scared. You're not alone."

He gave you an unsteady smile, "So MC, don't let anxiety and fear get you too. You're afraid, I know how you feel. You're anxious and scared because you don't know what will happen to you."

He grabbed a lock of your hair gently, placing a hand to your cheek which, oddly enough, you found yourself wanting, "It's okay. No need to hesitate." His voice had gone low and comforting, "I'll stat by your side. I've always been alone but… but you're not alone. And… and I'll not longer be alone as well once you drink this because you'll be my companion as well."

He grabbed the bottle from you, opening it and nearing it to your face, "Now drink it, MC. It smells sweet, doesn't it? I invite you to paradi-."

 _ **Knock knock knock**_

You two turned towards the door, the momentum being destroyed. You snapped out of your stupor. For a second there, you were going to just accept Ray's offer of this so-called paradise.

"Who is it at this important moment?" Ray glared at the door, "I thought I told everyone to stay away from this place."

 _ **Knock knock knock knock**_

"Wait," Ray whispered to himself, "perhaps she's looking for me?"

 _She?_

"Give me a moment, MC," he stated before going over to the door and opening it

In entered a tall man in a dark robe with gold designs. He let his head hang low but it was obvious that he was trying to get a glimpse of something inside. Once he took a look at you, he stopped and his eyes widened with recognition but you didn't have a clue who this guy was.

"We have a problem with the server room. This is an emergency," the man stated

"What?" Ray groaned in frustration, "Of all times? Hang on. I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"The Savior is also there," the man responded, "You must go now, Mr. Ray."

"Wait," Ray started, "This voice… I've heard this voice before."

"This isn't the time to be suspicious," you said, sensing that there was something about this guy that he needed to keep Ray away, "You should hurry up and go, Ray!"

"Uh… I should," Ray murmured, "But before that… Just who are you? Take your hood off."

"V-Very well, just a moment please," the man slowly pulled his hood down

Ray rolled his eyes at the speed. His hood was almost off when he pushed Ray to the side, startling Ray.

"MC! You shouldn't drink that thing!" The man yelled

With the push, the bottle slipped from Ray's hands, dropping it and shattering the glass.

"N-no!" Ray yelled, hand reaching out towards the remnants of the bottle, "The bottle broke!"

You took a step towards Ray, helping him up and pulling him away from the shards of glass.

"Who are you?" You asked the mysterious man, "What's going on?!"

The man pulled his hood off, "It's V, Jihyun!"

You gasped deeply, grasp on Ray feeling as if it was searing hot. You let go of the white-headed man, looking at Ray then back at the man who was supposedly V.

"This way! We must get out of here now," V said, catching your attention

"You… you weren't an AI?" You asked weakly, "Were you an actual person?"

 _So that means… the others weren't AIs too? They're real people? They're… they're real people._

"What do you mean by that?" V asked before shrugging it off, "Wait, this isn't the time to discuss that! Over here! Quickly!"

You started walking towards V when Ray shouted.

"No!" The tone of his voice scared you, "You can't take her away from me!"

You stood between the two men, confused on who you would follow.

"Traitor! Why is that traitor in this building?!" Ray yelled

Another person wearing the same robe as V entered the room, "Mr. Ray! What is it?"

"Traitor!" Ray pointed harshly at V, "It's the traitor! We have a traitor here!"

The other person gasped, "Intruder! We have an intruder!"

Ray shouted, "Stop him! Don't let him take her away! No, not here! Don't take her away from me!"

V ran to you, starting to lead you to the direction of the door, "We're getting out of here. This way!"

"No!" Ray exclaimed before rushing towards the two of you and grabbing your hand tightly

"Not her!" Ray glared at V, "Not a chance."

V looked around nervously as the room started being filled with other people wearing the same clothing as him.

"Damn! Looks like we can't escape together. More people are coming," he spoke in a panicked tone, "D-Don't let them trick you, MC. I'll save you no matter what."

Ray pushed V away from you, "Don't give that rubbish to MC! You're the one tricking her!"

"I'll come back later," V said as he backed away, "Until then, please… please be safe, MC."

"There is no later!" Ray yelled, voice cracking, "Don't you dare try to take MC away from me. I won't let you even get close to her."

"Don't ever take the drug they give you at this place," V warned, "And don't take anything that looks suspicious."

"Protect Mr. Ray!" A random person commanded to which the rest responded "Understood!"

"I'll come back for you. I-m sorry we can't escape together as of now," V stated

"Don't worry about me and get him!" Ray ordered, pointing at V with his free hand, "The one our Savior was looking for!"

V quickly ran away and out of sight. Ray let out strangled breaths and weak shouts filled with pain.

"Mr. Ray, should we go after him?" A person asked

"Yes, you must get him no matter what," Ray replied, "And we must take him to the Savior." The next few words were said with a low voice, "Then we can finally find peace then I can keep MC safe."

"Understood," the person replied before every one of them followed V's trail

Ray breathed unevenly. You tried pulling your wrist away from him which made him realize that you were still there and he was still holding you. He let go of you then looked at the bruises that he inflicted on your wrist.

"I shouldn't have opened the door," he whispered, "Why now? Of all times… why now?"

There was a moment of silence between the two of you before you decided to point out the revealed lie he'd told you.

"The RFA wasn't AIs." You said

He turned to look at you and you saw his eyes being filled with tears again, "I didn't have a choice. The savior told me that this is what I should tell you to bring you here."

You stood there, still silent. He turned back to your bruise, staring at it as if he was trying to figure out what he could do to remove it.

"MC… are you hurt?" He asked you weakly

When you uttered a low "no", he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah… thank heavens," he said

When he finally noticed the broken bottle in the middle of the room, he let go of your wrist, instead, holding your hand with both of his.

"But… the bottle broke," he pointed out, "It was… it was for you. Everything's ruined."

The tears streamed down his face but you didn't know whether you should feel pity or feel betrayed. On one hand, he was just told to tell you all about the RFA being AIs. He was just another employee who was stuck doing somebody else's dirty job. On the other hand, he didn't correct his boss' ways. He added on and on and on to the lies that he fed to you.

He turned back to you, now full-on crying, "Why do things like this happen when happiness is just within my grasp? I-I only wished to make _you_ happy," His voice cracked, "I only wished to be happy _with_ you."

"You're the one who hacked the actual messenger," you whispered, suddenly realizing everything that he had ever said wasn't true

So his feelings… were they not true too?

"You're not gonna trust me anymore?" He asked, "Now, the RFA are the good guys for you instead of me?!"

You flinched at his tone, stepping away from him. His eyes softened when he saw your reaction then stepped in forward to keep you close.

"The Savior told me I had to do that to make everything go smooth," he spoke, "I'm sorry for lying to you but please don't doubt me… _please."_

He let out a weak sigh, breaking eye contact as he turned back to the broken bottle. He wiped his cheeks using his sleeves before speaking again, tone suddenly a bit colder.

"Just… rest for the night. I should go report this to the Savior," he said

"Who is this Savior?" You asked

"You'll soon get to see her in person," he answered then looked at you again, "I… don't want to leave you right now," he added, voice now small and vulnerable, "I'm too anxious and I'm so sad. But… if I don't report to the Savior, an even greater disaster might befall."

He let out another sigh, closing his eyes then opening it, meeting with yours, "MC, can I trust you?" He shook his head, "No… no, I will trust you. I'll trust that you won't betray me."

"None of your words agree with what you said before," you spoke, "I… I don't trust you."

A flash of pain went through his face before he bit his lip, "I'm sorry. I'm just too nervous so even I don't know what I'm saying. I must go to the Savior." His eyes lit up like he had a brilliant idea, "She'll be able to give me the right answer. Just give me a minute, MC, I'll be right back."

He placed a hand on your cheek but you turned away and he dropped it, "Don't think of anything sad while I'm gone. I'll get going. I'll get my answers from the Savior." He scowled, "I gotta get that villain too. I must do something before he comes for you again, no matter what."

He pulled you close to him and gave you a loose hug, "I'll keep you safe," he whispered, "So stay here. Don't go anywhere. You must stay here until I'm back, MC."

He let you out of the hug before exiting the room and locking it behind him.

Once he was out of the door, you let out a breath that you didn't know you were holding.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

•••

The moment he closed the door behind him, he dropped to his knees that were wanting to give out a long time ago. He let out a sob but made sure that you had no idea that he was crying again. He wiped his tears furiously but they kept on coming.

"I almost lost you," he whispered into the air, "I'm not losing you again."


End file.
